max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Dread
Miles Dredd (or Miles Dread), also known as Dredd, is Max Steel's archenemy in the Max Steel (2013 TV Series), and one of the new villains introduced in the series. He was one of the co-Founders of N-Tek, an N-Tek agent, and CEO of THI (Trans Human Industries). He is a man who is thirsty for power, which is T.U.R.B.O Energy, but when absorbed by him, it turns into Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy. Miles Dredd debuts in Come Together Part One. Origins Miles Dredd was the co-Founder of N-Tek and an N-Tek Agent, who was friends with Jim McGrath, Molly McGrath, Steel, and Commander Forge Ferrus. They worked in stuff to defeat the upcoming threat of Makino. They started creating Morphos, who was cancelled after predicting that he would be a bigger threat than Makino. So the group started to create the Turbo Star. Then Miles Dredd made a device to help absorb the T.U.R.B.O Energy, so that he could have it for his own. When he got in the testing area, which lead to it all failing after absorbing the energy. The device got in Dredd's body permanently and he had the ability to absorb T.U.R.B.O Energy. This lead to Jim McGrath teleporting into space, and becoming Makino's prisoner in the Alphalink (Which was mislead to his death at Earth, even though there was no physical body found). As well as Steel shutting down. He became CEO of his company named Trans Human Industries. He made his army of robots called Dredd Naughts and a bio-Android named Jason Naught who would be the owner of the company, while Dredd was hiding (Which lead to N-Tek thinking that he also died). His army were looking for Ultralinks, but instead they found a massive wave of T.U.R.B.O Energy from an unknown source in Copper Canyon. TV Show Season 1 Come Together Part One He was in his hiding place in THI and asks Jason if they've got the Ultralink, but sadly they didn't. Jason later informs his boss that they've found sign of a massive wave of T.UR.B.O energy. Dredd later orders Fire Elementor to find the one who generates the T.U.R.B.O energy. Come Together Part Two He gets bad news from Jason that they've lost sign of the T.U.R.B.O energy. He orders him to look for it. He has Max captured in THI and he talks with him for a moment. Later he absorbs Max's T.UR.B.O energy and makes his laugh of victory because he is finally powerful. Come Together Part Three Dredd tells Max that he reminds him of another friend, who he reveals was Jim McGrath. Max generated more T.U.R.B.O energy and he absorbs the energy. Dredd is stopped by Steel and he later fights with Max, but Steel defeats him again. When Max and Steel were escaping from THI as Flight mode, but he was grabbed on the leg by Dredd and he absorbed his energy and took Steel away from him. He tells Jason that they should start their original plan. He places Steel on a machine that would help him absorb the energy from the THI products that the people bought. Dredd later gets more powerful and he attacks Max when he came to rescue Steel. Then he absorbs more T.U.R.B.O energy and gets more powerful. He throws them from THI and he was stopped by N-Tek, but he threw himself from THI. He defeats the police and he tries to defeat Max and Steel. But he is grabbed by Max who was in Turbo Flight and they give him so much T.U.R.B.O energy that he exploded. He is later picked up by Jason Naught and he opens his eye, meaning he will come back for revenge. Secret Identity Crisis Jason and him are trying to find out Max Steel's secret identity. They suspect about a kid from Copper Canyon High School named Butch. Dredd gets out and finds Butch, He realizes that Butch is not Max Steel and Butch thinks he is looking for Maxwell McGrath. Dredd throws Maxwell to the canyon and Max Steel appears. They plan to make him explode again like last time, but he tells him that he cannot explode anymore, that he will get more powerful. He is very powerful and they start to fight. Dredd is later stopped by rocks and he turns to normal. He is later crashed by the school bus, which was being driven by Kirby Kowalski, and then he was grabbing himself on the side of the canyon and he tells him that he finally knows his secret identity, but he gets confused when he sees Maxwell climbing up the canyon and Max Steel is standing infront of him. N-Tek comes to arrest him, but he lets go and he is picked up by an airship that appeared and disappeared mysteriously. He later tells Jason that he does not wants to know about Max Steel's secret identity, he wants to know how to defeat Max Steel. The Thrill of the Hunt A hologram of him appears, telling Troy Winter that the Ultra-Link is not complete and that he knows where the missing part was, which was at THI. He sends Troy some of his Dredd Naughts to protect him. He later calls Troy Winter if he has the missing part. Troy Winter says yes and also that he is followed by someone. Dredd knew it was Max Steel, so he sent Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor to distract Max Steel and also to make Troy go faster to his house. Another hologram of Dredd appears telling Troy Winter if he was watching, that meant that he had betrayed him, so as a punishment for betraying him, he mutates him into the monstrous Extroyer. Extroyer Unleashed Jason Naught finds out where Extroyer is going next, so he informs Dredd and he says that he will ready this time. Dredd sends Earth Elementor to stop Extroyer, but he was defeated and Dredd was looking at the fight. Dredd and Extroyer were fighting and Dredd tells Extroyer to fetch him Max Steel. A hologram of Dredd appears later telling Max Steel his plan. Max Steel goes and stops the rocket, and Dredd orders Extroyer to stop him. Later Extroyer was defeated and he tells Jason that he is just trash. Live by the Sword Miles Dredd calls Jason Naught to his office and then Axel came, who said to had said everything to them. Then Miles Dredd was angry, then he wanted to show Jason Naught and Axel to only be loyal to him only, no one else than him. Uncle Sam Wants You! Dredd attacked Max Steel and he absorbed Max's T.UR.B.O Energy and got more powerful. He reveals to him that Colonel Castle and the army worked for him. Then Dredd's gang (Jason Naught, the Dredd Naughts, and Earth Elementor) came to defeat Max Steel. Dredd fights with Max Steel and also with the others. Later N-Tek came to defeat them. Dredd goes to defeat Max Steel and absorbs more of Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O Energy. But then he is shot by the Turbo Blaster and then shot by a missile by Jefferson Smith. Dredd landed far away and he escaped, also Jason Naught. Elements of Surprise Part One Miles Dredd, Jason, and some of his Dredd Naughts, goes to the desert to find Air Elementor. Dredd orders him to find Max Steel, release the other Elementors, and to get more Ultra-Links. Then he leaves and he explains to Jason that Max will finally meet his match. Elements of Surprise Part Two Miles Dredd is visited by Air Elementor, who was mixed by the other three Elementors, how is now Ultimate Elementor. Elementor tells Dredd that he did not got the Ultralinks, but he took Forge Ferrus with him. Dredd locks Forge as his prisoner and to get more information about N-Tek. He frees his little robotic bugs and they are looking for information about him and N-Tek. Back at Dredd's secret hiding place, one of his bugs finds information about something, and he gives the information to Elementor. Later he is teased by Forge and he was going to hit Jason for laughing about him. While that, Forge escapes and Dredd gets locked up. He escapes and orders Jason to follow him. Dredd and his gang are in jets trying to defeat Forge and N-Tek. He and his gang were defeated and landed on the ground. Driven He was mentioned by Extroyer, when he was explaining to his henchmen why he wanted the Package of Animals' DNA Samples for. The Truth Hurts Miles Dredd presents to Ultimate Elementor, the new upgraded Dredd Naughts that he made. Then he orders him to capture Max Steel and to also take a troop of Dredd Naughts with him. Later Ultimate Elementor comes back and lies to him that they didn't found him and the Dredd Naughts were destroyed. Then Miles Dredd didn't fired them, he gave them another chance. X Marks the Spot Miles Dredd and Ultimate Elementor are arguing because of Forge escaping and why they don't have the N-Tek Transmitter. Then they were fighting, but then Jason stopped them and introduced to them his app to find the N-Tek Transmitter. But Dredd and Ultimate Elementor thought of it impossible. Then they left. Then he found Jason looking for the Transmitter and then he wanted to stop Jason. Then Max Steel came and then he was defeat by Dredd. Then they left. Then Dredd ordered Jason to fix something he had. Gone Fishin' He was mentioned by Vin, when him and Dwayne were fishing in the ocean. He also mentioned that he haven't seen Dredd before. Making the Grade He was mentioned by Steel, who said that he thought that Miles Dredd was scarier, but he thought that Dr. Thornhill was scarier than Dredd. Split Decisions Miles Dredd's Secret Hideout is under attack. Then Dredd and Jason checked to see who it was, but it was Ultimate Elementor (as Earth Elementor), who was arguing with Fire Elementor. Then Dredd told them that he was very upset that since they got together, they had been arguing and arguing, instead of hunting for Max Steel. Then they left, leaving Dredd and Jason alone. Earth Under Siege Part One Jason has fixed the Transmitter Component and then he informs Dredd. Then Dredd was happy to start his plan. Then he had missiles that were going to be launched in the sky. Then he fights N-Tek and Max Steel. Then he fight with Ultimate Elementor because of the machine to start the missiles. Then Dredd launched them. Then they were destroyed, as Dredd planned, to bring an invasion. Earth Under Siege Part Two Miles Dredd and Ultimate Elementor are in a Makino Ship, which is attacking Copper Canyon and they seem to be friends with Makino. Then Dredd fights Max Steel and Forge. Then he revealed his new mode, which was upgraded by Makino. Then Dredd fought them and then he got Steel, then he was telling him to go with him and Makino, that he is part of them. Then Steel Ultralinked with Max and then tricked Dredd that he was going with him. Then he used Turbo Cannon Mode on Dredd, then Dredd fell where his T.U.R.B.O Energy was being sucked. Then Dredd called Makino that they had lost the fight, but Makino was not disappointed about the news. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket Turbo Deep Star Sea Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon Makino Strikes: Part One Makino Strikes: Part Two Got Turbo Star Me, Myself, and Extroyer The Great Turbo Star Caper The Final Countdown Part One The Final Countdown Part Two Max Steel Films Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos Powers and Abilities Powers * T.U.R.B.O Energy Absorption:Miles can absorb endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy using his hands and the more energy he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. Originally he could absorb a limited amount of energy, but he later had himself upgraded so he could absorb Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy with no limits. He has stated that with his energy levels at peak capacity he is capable of fighting all of N-Tek forces for hours. He can turn red without even absorbing T.U.R.B.O Energy from anyone. * T.U.R.B.O Energy Convertion: '''When he absorbs T.U.R.B.O Energy, he automatically transforms it into Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy ** '''Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Projection: Miles can project the energy absorbed in different forms and for different purposes: *** Flight: Dredd can use fly using his hands and feet as jet boots propelled with T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Blasts: He can project blasts of negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy from his hands in order to fight, with great destructive power. He has also shown to shoot out energy like tentacles from his hands. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Ball: He can generate a large ball of negative T.U.R.B.O energy that can inflict way more damage than his negative blasts. ** Superhuman Strength: He has shown to be as strong and sometimes even stronger than Max Steel. He is strong enough to crush rocks, as seen in Secret Identity Crisis when he and Max Steel fight to make Dredd weak. ** Superhuman Durability: He can withstand blows from Max's attacks, energy blasts and even the high water pressures from the deep ocean. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Speed: With his latest upgrade he can run, move and react as fast and even faster than Max in his Turbo Speed Mode. * Weaponized Body: Dredd can make turn his hand into a powerful blaster. Abilities * Super-Genius class Intelligence: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy, Miles Dredd is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy. He is easily one of the smartest people on earth. He is one of the co-founders of N-Tek, and a real genius He alone created a device to helps to absorb the T.U.R.B.O Energy, his Dredd Naughts, the bio-Android Jason Naught, and a wide ray of evil state of the art devices. Even Air Elementor has stated that he is smarter than he looks. * Expert Businessman: Dredd was extremely well-respected in the business world, who created the THI, a very successful company specialized in almost all kinds of technology, especially weapons. His company was a multi-million dollars company. * Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of formulating battle strategies, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat his enemies and even make them the responsibility for their own failure like when he tricked Max Steel and. N-Tek into using Max's T,U,R,B,O, Energy to destroy his missiles, which ended in Max destroying N-Tek Transmitters leaving earth unprotected before the Ultralinks Invasion. Another sxample of his ability to manipulate situations can be seen when he tricked the Ultralinks so they would attack N-Tek's Copper Canyon base during their system upgrade in which they would be vulnerable due to their defense systems being down, but in actuallity they were fully prepare for any attack at the moment and used the Ultralinks' attack as a decoy to help Extroyer escape from his prison and retrieve intel about the Turbo Star from Forge's computer. He uses a similar strategy when giving them fake informaton about a tachion missile in an underwater base near the first piece of the Turbo Star, using the attack to cover his presence. * Skilled Combatant: As shown plenty of times during his battles with Max Steel and N-Tek, Miles is a capable fighter who has managed to overcome Max Steel more than once. Weapons * Hand Blaster: As stated above, he can use his hand as a weapons by turning it into a blaster. * Dredd Naughts: Miles also possess an almost unlimited army of robots. * Robot Bugs: He has a swarm of robotic bugs that comes from his chest Weaknesses * Overloading (formerly): During his first battle against Max Steel he was overloaded by the unlimited amount of energy he stole from him getting overloaded..However after this encounter, he upgraded himself so he can absorb as much energy as he can produce. * Loss of T.U.R.B.O Energy: When losing his T.U.R.B.O Energy, he is rendered weak and powerless. * The T.U.R.B.O Energy-Absorbing Chamber: When he was in his new upgraded mode and was tricked by Steel, Max used Turbo Cannon Mode and then he pushed Dredd into the chamber, which absorb all the energy and then it was destroyed by the energy. Transformations Gallery Trivia * In Uncle Sam Wants You!, there was a little error on him. If you can see there is a red light on his device, which is not where there is supposed to be a red light in his main mode. Also in Come Together Part Three when he has Max Steel and absorbs his T.U.R.B.O Energy when Max was in Turbo Flight Mode, trying to escape from THI. * He met Toxzon in Season 2 after escaping from N-Tek prison. * He seems to speak with british accent. * He is the only villain with a lot of appears and is mentioned in a lot of episodes, since he is the archenemy of Max Steel. * In Earth Under Siege, his armor was upgraded by Makino. Before the upgrade, he would turn into the Miles Dredd T.U.R.B.O Energy Mode, but with the upgrade replaced it. * Dredd knows the truth about Steel's past like Commander Forge Ferrus does. ** This is due to the fact that they met before when founding N-Tek. * Dredd was looking for the Turbo Star in Season 2. ** With it, he was going to destroy Makino with it. * It is revealed that if Max Steel is destroyed before Miles Dredd does, then Dredd and Jason Naught will no longer work for Makino. * Dredd hates Makino so much, as seen in Ultralink Invasion Part One, when he got a message from him and he formed a tight fist secretly at him. * His online bio on the official Max Steel page states that he is 34 years old. * Miles Dredd made his own version of the structure of the Turbo Star, which was seen in Me, Myself, and Extroyer. * He is referred as "Dread" sometimes, which is a reference to "John Dread" from the 2000 series. They also have similiarities, both are the archenemy of the protagonist, both share the "Dread" in surname, and both caused a lot of havoc and chaos. * In Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos, he created Morphos, a cancelled project of N-Tek that would supposedly destroy Makino once and for all. * It is seen that he can have a ruthless and maniac character, as seen in The Dawn of Morphos when he ordered Morphos to bring the head of Molly McGrath. * He is seen as a father by Morphos, which Jason Naught finds cute. * After Morphos came to live, he shouted out the line, " It's alive! It's alive!". ** This is a reference to Frankenstein. * It is seen that Dredd treats Jason poorly, since he punches him and gets him hurt. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mutants